


Movie night!! (Gone horribly wrong)

by UninterestingAppleCider



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Finally, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi gets therapy, M/M, Mild Smut, Therapy, domestic(a bit), im sorry kokichi, shuichi is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninterestingAppleCider/pseuds/UninterestingAppleCider
Summary: Kokichi only acted childish because they wanted to annoy people off, right?That's what most people believed, including his boyfriend Shuichi. Although he didn't mind, he did find it somewhat weird. He never questioned it either way, the boy seemingly closing off whenever the topic was brought up.However, Shuichi uncovers the horrible truth behind that, in probably the worst way possible.(Age regression is NOT used sexually/in a sexualised manner!)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Movie night!! (Gone horribly wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing actual hurt/comfort? it's more likely than you think
> 
> okay so before we start, clearing a few things up;  
> !!age regression is NOT used sexually!!  
> kokichi's mom died/vanished when he was 1, that's why nobody was stopping it.  
> kokichi is a liiitle ooc  
> idk if I should tag this as r//pe/non-con but please tell me if I should in the comments!!

Kokichi only acted childish because they wanted to annoy people off, right?

That's what most people believed, including his boyfriend Shuichi. Although he didn't mind, he did find it somewhat weird. He never questioned it either way, the boy seemingly closing off whenever the topic was brought up.

However, Shuichi uncovers the horrible truth behind that, in probably the worst way possible.

–

The two of them had planned out a movie night and were now putting it into action, pulling out the sofa to turn it into its bed counterpart and bringing blankets, pillows and (begrudgingly on Shuichi's part,) some snacks.

Kokichi quickly huddled up into the softest blanket he could find, sighing happily and bringing the drink he had bought up to his lips, the taller boy soon joining in as he crawled inside the cocoon, gently wrapping his arms and legs around the other and humming happily at the shared warmth, running a hand through their purple locks as they scrolled through the movies, Ouma quickly picking one out and smiling happily as it was chosen, leaning their head in his chest as the two of them watched the movie, the smaller boy commenting from time to time on the actions on screen.

Whatever happened afterwards was a blur in Shuichi's mind, but what he can remember is the present, where his lips are pressed against the other's, moving rhythmically with theirs as he pushed the other so he was hovering over them, gently cupping their cheek as he did so and humming under his breath.

The two of them looked into eachother's eyes, a smile forming on his lips as he gently placed a hand on their waist, sneaking it underneath their shirt and feeling around the smooth skin, noticing the other let a small noise and twist his eyebrows together, furrowing them with worry.

`` .. Is something wrong, Kichi? do you want to stop? ``

The boy quickly asked, worried about the discomfort in their face and pulling his hand away to place it into their hair instead, running a gentle hand through it.

The pair hadn't moved further than make outs and small touches here and there, Kokichi always cutting it off before it got too out of hand. However, this time the other shook their head, a reassuring smile falling onto their lips.

`` It's.. It's okay, I think.. ``

Shuichi sighed, thankful the other wasn't hurt or weirded out before placing a small kiss, moving down to press marks onto their skinny neck which made them whine, digging their heels into the sofa below.

`` Is.. is it alright to continue, Ouma-kun? ``

He asked, not wanting to startle them with sudden movement as they slowly nodded, allowing him to pry off their clothes gently as well as shed his own off, the two of them standing in their boxers, eyeing eachother hungrily.

The bluenette experimentally grinded down onto the boy underneath, both of them letting out a sigh at the friction and continuing the movement, their sounds becoming more needy as they tried to get more before Shuichi stopped, Kokichi letting out a disappointed noise at the loss if it and weakly bucking his hips.

`` shh, it's okay kichi.. I'll be right back, I'll just get something. ``

he saw the other nod, getting up from the bed and walking back to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of lotion he stashed away for later, going back to the living room and mumbling a small  'I'm back',  noticing the other smile before looking over, widening his eyes at the tube in their hand but not saying anything.

`` I'll.. I-I'll take these off now, alright? ``

Kokichi nodded weakly, humming in a satisfied tone as the cloth was finally pulled down, freeing his length from the uncomfortable tightness and grabbing at the blankets underneath him to ground himself, his breath getting more ragged as the cold air pricked at his sensitive appendage. 

Shuichi soon discarded his own boxers too, pulling the boy closer and placing small kisses to their lips as he coated his fingers generously in the liquid, warming it up and pressing one against their abdomen, noticing them wiggle around before finally giving them the okay to continue, finally pushing it in and cursing under his breath at the warmth enveloping it, moving it in and out after a few minutes before adding a second one, Kokichi shifting around in what he presumed was from the uncomfortable stretch, Shuichi continuing to press kisses against their lips in an attempt to calm them down and let them loosen up as he scissored their abdomen, mumbling small praise into his ears.

He soon slid all of the fingers out, making the other whine from the sudden emptiness which was quickly filled by Shuichi's own member, the smaller boy crying out from the stretch before covering his face, their mind fizzing up with small memories before quickly shutting down entirely, letting a small whine escape their lips.

`` Uuuu… n-not there.. ``

The bluenette furrowed his brows in confusion, gently cupping their face as he tried to look into their eyes, yet the boy kept moving his head around, making it hard to concentrate on it.

`` N-no.. it-it hurts, uu.. please stop, papa, I-i don't want this.. it hurts… ``

he saw the other quickly start crying in a whiny, child-like voice as they tugged at his hair, mumbling incoherent words between sobbings of  'papa'  and  'stop it.. it hurts.. I don't li-like it!'

Shuichi quickly withdrew out of them, panic making his skin prickle with heat yet cold dread at the same time, holding them close and looking into their distant eyes, trying to calm them down.

`` K-kokichi?.. kokichi, hey, what's wrong? ``

he said, probably in a too loud voice as they started crying even harder, shielding themselves from the bluenette.

`` wh- why is daddy mad? wa-was I not a go-good boy? i-i don't want to be punished ag-again, please… ``

Shuichi felt his heart ache at the other's distress, quickly pulling them close and pressing small kisses to their forehead, rubbing their hair like a mother would and quietly humming under his breath, hoping the small lullaby would calm them down.

Kokichi's cries and thrashes stopped, instead replaced by slow falling tears and small wails and sniffling before eventually falling silent, presumably passing out from the exhaustion.

The taller boy still had alot of questions-  why didn't Kokichi tell him about this? It seemed pretty important to bring up( not that he'd judge them for it, he would go to the other side of the universe if it meant being with him). 

After about half an hour of the other's quiet snoring and mumbling, they awoke, confused about the situation and furrowing his brows.

`` what.. what happened? weren't we just- ``

`` I'm.. I'm assuming you regressed.. you acted like a kid and kept babbling on about 'papa'. Kokichi, please don't tell me.. ``

but his suspicions had already been confirmed when the other started crying again, this time less with the child-like whines and more silent, curling in on themselves and rocking back and forth in place.

Shuichi, sensing their panic, quickly wrapped them up in a blanket and pulled them into his lap, pressing tons of kisses on their forehead, cheeks, nose and lips, calming to other down until it evolved to a fit of giggles from the ticklish feeling, making the both of them smile.

`` I'm.. I'm sorry you had to find out that way.. Its just that I haven't yet moved out and I didn't want to be kicked out if you cal- ``

`` Kokichi, you are moving in with me right this second. I don't give a shit about what your parents say, after you move here you're cutting them off completely, okay? ``

He heard the boy sniffle, probably keeping the tears in as they buried their face into their chest, wrapping their arms around them and beginning to cry again, this time with tears full of joy.

`` th-thank you so much, Saiha-.. Shuichi. ``

The other's heart fluttered at the use of his first name, smiling softly and running a hand through their hair, noticing their small pout and quirking an eyebrow.

`` Although I'm sorry for not being able to.. please you. You can go fling some chicks, I really don't care. You wouldn't even want a broken thing like me- ``

Shuichi quickly shushed them with a kiss, this time more gentle and filled with love and adoration for the other as he kept their head still with his hand, slowly pulling away.

`` Kokichi, I could honestly care less if you can't take my dick up your ass- ``

he heard a small 'hey!', their cheeks heating up from the straight forward words which made his laugh.

`` -, but we will get you therapy, okay? We can go together if you wish, it does get a little uncomfortable.. ``

Shuichi chuckled, remembering the first time he went to his therapist he had a mini heart attack. He saw the other shift around, a big smile on their face as he hugged him tightly, mumbling 'thank you' over and over, which he could only let them slip, for now. He will shower them with lots of affection later, plus they'd probably get angry if he kept interrupting them.

After the somewhat long string of 'thank-you's, the two of them cuddled under the blankets, the TV completely forgotten as they held eachother in a tight and loving embrace, sleepy kisses and mumbles of 'I love you' being spoken from time to time until they fell asleep.

  * -




In just half a year after that event, Kokichi's father had  finally been arrested on the charges he deserved along with some other things Shuichi could barely keep his stomach still over. Kokichi had moved into Shuichi's small apartment, slowly learning skills about taking care of himself and their house along with the bluenette, his smile bright every time their routine 'lesson hour' started.

Of course, as Shuichi promised, he started bringing Kokichi to his therapy sessions, the two of them working things out. After a couple of breakdowns at the start, the curve finally smoothed over as the purple haired boy started opening up more and more, quietly huddling up next to the other whenever he talked about his past.

They were starting to heal, although very slowly. Even though their recovery was at a snail's pace, every giant leap Kokichi took to become more and more honest made Shuichi's heart flutter with relief and happiness, although still enjoying their playful attitude and snarky lies at times. 

The two of them could now confidently say that their future will be the two of them, happy and carefree and with eachother by their side. 

So that's why, when Shuichi sneakily pulled out a ring on one of their weekly dates, Kokichi didn't hesitate to say yes and cry in their embrace from happiness.

a bright future, together, awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading my fic, I hope I portrayed the reaction well enough.. I'm not really that skilled at it haha
> 
> I gave them a happy ending (for once), I'll probably have one more fix and then start working on the 2nd chapter of my first fic
> 
> see ya next time!  
> ~Apple


End file.
